


Just a Conversation

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation a Post Season 6 Alternate Reality [9]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Shiro AU, Human turned Galra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Pidge runs into Shiro in the gym and has a brief conversation about the changes he's gone through





	Just a Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.

Just a conversation

She made her way into the gym area of their current accommodations. She had never been one too interested in working out but experience has taught her that staying in shape was a must out here in space. She’d been neglecting any working out while they waited for Matt to get here with the Castle Data so she was over due. 

She was surprised when she walked in and saw a shirtless Shiro drinking from a water bottle. “Hey Pidge, I just finished up so I’ll let you get to it.” He said starting to head to the clean up area. She couldn’t help but stare at his chest he had always worn a shirt when he used to work out back when he was human. “Something the matter Pidge?”

“I was just wondering how your adjusting to being part Galra now,” she said as a quick distraction. She would never admit she had been wondering if his human chest has been that defined or not. “I mean you’ve had a few days to get used to it and I’m sure it’s been an adjustment.”

“The worst part has been having to put a tail hole in all my underwear and pants,” Shiro said with a slight laugh. “Oh and remembering to put the thing through the hole before I pull them up.” He said and she noticed his tail was moving lazily and it reminded her of a cat. 

“And what’s the best thing?” She asked her curiosity getting the best of her. She had to admit that despite how horrifying she still found the idea of being changed that much it was fascinating how much he still looked like Shiro despite the fur tail and eyes.

He smiled slightly and then shook himself, “The sense of smell it is kind of incredible.” She got the distinct impression that he was not being completely honest but she suspected it was probably a good thing since it probably applied to his and Keith’s sex life. “I mean for example I know that your the one who snuck what was left of Hunk’s attempt at a food goo tiramisu despite claiming you thought it was too sweet.”

“You can smell that?” She asked a bit surprised. “Keith doesn’t have a sense of smell like that does he?” She had never noticed Keith smelling anything before any of them but he was so quiet some times that she might not even have noticed.

“He seems to but he’s used to it, had it all his life for me its new.” Shiro said with a grin. “I mean I still get distracted until I can place a smell I notice.” He seemed thoughtful, “I probably should ask Krolia about it but things are still tense.” She had noticed that Krolia and Keith didn’t seem to be getting along as well as they usually did.

She decided not to ask anything about that as it was none of her business and she suspected Shiro wouldn’t talk about it anyway. “I contacted Matt just before I came here to let him know about the changes you’ve gone threw.” She said to change the subject. “I figured you’d appreciate it if he and the others had some warning so they wouldn’t gawk too much.”

“I don’t really mind the staring I’ve gotten used to it over the last few days,” he said with a shrug. “Between the Blades who don’t know what to make of me and the Olkari who are still nervous around me it isn’t that bad.” He frowned then, “honestly the only part that bothers me is at night some times I don’t recognize myself when I first wake up and catch my reflection in something.”

“It isn’t the same thing at all but I know what you mean,” she said feeling about silly bringing it up. “When I first did my Pidge look I’d think it was Matt when I saw myself in the mirror some times.” He nodded and she hoped she hadn’t offended him by comparing a simply hair cut and glasses with suddenly being a different species.

“The two of you do look a lot alike though your probably always going to be shorter,” he teased lightly and she relaxed some what. “Anyway I’ll let you get to your work out.” He said and headed toward the clean up area. She watched him go this time and then forced herself to start her work out. 

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
